


En el ojo del Monsoon

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [36]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Comfort, Cutesy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear of Flying, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 31] Bajo el cielo encapotado de Cape Town, ellos son sus propias estrellas en el firmamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el ojo del Monsoon

**En el ojo del Monsoon**

 

Sudáfrica, y en concreto, Cape Town resultó ser la elección final de David y Universal para grabar el video de Monsoon, por lo que a su llegada se les ordenó a los miembros de la banda descansar, comer bien y dormir todo lo que pudieran, porque a las siete en punto pasaría por ellos unos camioneta que los llevaría a la locación donde se rodarían la mayor parte de las escenas y no tendrían descanso alguno hasta muchas horas después.

—No estamos aquí para conocer la ciudad, tampoco de vacaciones, y mucho menos para hacer turismo de cualquier tipo —les recordó David frente a las habitaciones donde iban a pasar la noche; una para él y dos más que compartirían entre los gemelos una, y la otra para Georgie y Gustav—. Sean puntuales porque las escenas con el helicóptero deben rodarse sin falta mañana o tendremos que rentar el equipo otro día más y ese costo saldrá de sus bolsillos.

—¿Un helicóptero? —Dijo Tom recibiendo la tarjeta de su habitación y la de Bill—. No sé para qué, pero pinta que esto va a ser genial.

—Mañana podrán ver completo el guion del video y dar su opinión —prosiguió David mientras le entregaba su tarjeta a Georgie y Gustav—. Es un concepto simple y temático a la canción, y una vez que el equipo de efectos especiales entre en acción tendrán un éxito seguro para los canales de música.

—Toma eso, MTV —sonrió Bill con vanidad al decirlo.

—No cantes victoria antes de tiempo —le dio Gustav en el brazo al menor de los gemelos—. Es de mala suerte y nos arrastrarás contigo.

—Eso —intervino Georgie por último, a tiempo para abrir grande la boca y bostezar—. Oh, joder… Estoy cansadísima.

David consultó su reloj de pulso. —Es normal. Apenas son las ocho, pero ha sido un día largo.

Gustav suspiró. Decir ‘largo’, tan irónico como podía resultar, era quedarse corto. Luego de un vuelo con duración de doce horas, más el tiempo que habían pasado en los aeropuertos, aduana, y el transcurso en taxi hasta el hotel, sumaban más horas de las que quería recordar. Él también estaba agotado, pero se debía más al haber permanecido tantas horas en un asiento y mirando aburrido por la ventanilla, que verdadero esfuerzo físico. No que por ello el agarrotamiento que sentía en los músculos tuviera menos valor.

—Ahora mismo sólo me apetece comer algo ligero y dormir sin interrupciones —dijo Tom, y su gemelo asintió en concordancia.

—Adelante. El servicio a habitación está en la línea nueve —repitió David las instrucciones que él había recibido en recepción—. Lo único que les pido es nada de alcohol y que no olviden estar puntuales a primera hora. Saki y yo pasaremos treinta minutos antes de las siete a tocar a sus puertas, y será una única llamada. De ser necesario, le pediré que los saque sin importar que estén en pijama e inconscientes.

Disimuladamente, los cuatro miembros de Tokio Hotel le dedicaron una mirada cautelosa al guardaespaldas que venía con ellos para el viaje, y sin palabras cada uno llegó a un acuerdo propio de estar a la hora en pie y listos para partir, porque Saki tenía la apariencia de quien no toleraría tonterías y en verdad sería capaz de llevarlos al sitio de la grabación sin importar su estado si es que así David se lo ordenaba.

Además de Saki, también iba con ellos Natalie, la encargada de peinado y maquillaje, y algunos otros miembros del equipo técnico a los que todavía no conocían por el primer nombre y que se encargarían de ultimar los detalles propios de la grabación.

—De momento es todo —se despidió David de todos—. Hasta mañana, chicos. Duerman bien.

—Igual tú, Dave —dijo Gustav y a sus oídos llegaron frases similares.

Metiendo la tarjeta en la ranura, Gustav abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Georgie pasara primero. A su llegada, el servicio del hotel se había encargado de subir sus maletas para que estuvieran ya en el cuarto al momento justo de su arribo, lo cual limitaba sus acciones a tomar un baño, pedir algo de cenar y pasar a la cama, quizá no a dormir…

—Hey… —Murmuró Georgie apenas cerró Gustav la puerta tras de sí y lo arrinconó contra la pared más cercana. A su misma estatura, si no es que medio centímetro más arriba, la bajista le dedicó una mirada cargada de sensualidad—. Al fin solos tú y yo.

Y como si hiciera falta reafirmar sus palabras, estiró el brazo y le puso el pasador a la puerta.

Gustav no perdió tiempo. Con la familiaridad que era habitual en las parejas (por muy secreta que fuera su relación a terceros, salvo unos cuantos selectos), deslizó su mano por el costado de la bajista y se adentró bajo su camiseta hasta que sus dedos tocaron la tela de su sostén.

—Mmm —respiró Georgie contra su lóbulo, arqueando la espalda para que sus torsos se tocaran—. Extrañaba esto…

—Yo también. —Gustav cerró los ojos e intentó recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que habían compartido un momento tan íntimo como ese.

A su memoria acudió la imagen de una mañana, casi dos semanas atrás, cuando él y Georgie se habían encontrado en el baño del departamento antes de que los gemelos despertaran, y la tentación de besarse había sido más fuerte que el miedo de ser atrapados. Entonces, apenas si habían compartido un par de caricias antes de que escucharan el ruido inconfundible de sus compañeros de banda en pie y fuera necesario separarse lo más rápido posible.

Vivir juntos, si bien resultaba beneficioso cuando se trataba de cuestiones prácticas, también tenía sus propios inconvenientes. La falta de privacidad era la razón principal, pero Gustav no estaba seguro cómo sacar el tema a colación sin que pareciera sospechoso en extremo que él y Georgie se fueran a vivir a su propio departamento sin dar una razón de peso que así lo justificara.

—Aunque la idea de pasar directo a la cama suena tentadora… Tengo hambre. Mucha —murmuró Georgie contra sus labios, espaciando las palabras con pequeños besos—. ¿Comida y después sexo?

Con una erección entre las piernas que clamaba por su atención, Gustav prestó mayor atención a su estómago, que tras un viaje hasta el otro hemisferio, estaba inconforme por la comida servida en el avión y la mísera cantidad consumida.

—Vale, comida y después…

—Sexo, Gus. No es necesario que te sonrojes —bromeó Georgie con él—. Pide por mí mientras tomo una ducha para quitarme la sensación del viaje de encima. Yuck.

—¿Algo en especial? —Consultó Gustav el menú que se encontraba a un lado del teléfono y comprobando con alivio que había filete de res entre las órdenes.

—Que sean dos de lo que tú comas, y una ensalada estaría bien. Oh, y un postre. Si tienen pastel de chocolate sería perfecto, pero si no, cualquier cosa, que no estoy para ponerme quisquillosa, sólo hambrienta.

—Hecho. —Colgándose el auricular entre el hombro y la oreja, Gustav marcó el nueve y esperó a que tras la señal de timbres apareciera una voz humana y con fuerte acento en inglés para tomar su orden.

Mientras tanto, sus ojos vagaron sobre la figura de Georgie que iba emergiendo tras las prendas de vestir que llevaba antes y que se iban acumulando a sus pies y a la vista de él.

Cuando al fin quedó desnuda del todo, Georgie le dedicó una sonrisa por encima del hombro y le guiñó un ojo, que a su modo, resultó ser una invitación a más.

—Uhhh… ¿Diga? Ah, sí… —Le respondió Gustav a la voz femenina que desde el otro lado de la línea le tomó el pedido—. Sí, y dos coca-colas con hielo, por favor. ¿Cuánto dice que tardará en estar lista la comida? Ah… Perfecto. Gracias. Sí, adiós.

—¿Cuánto han dicho que se demorará? —Preguntó Georgie desde el baño, con el sonido del agua cayendo como acompañante de fondo.

—Media hora, poco más o menos —contestó Gustav desde su sitio.

Tras una pausa de escasos cinco segundos, Georgie lo volvió a la carga. —¿No vienes a lavarme la espalda? Un poco de ayuda me vendría de mil maravillas.

Gustav sonrió para sí. —¿No quedamos que comida y después sexo?

Con el cabello chorreando de agua y los hombros descubiertos, Georgie se asomó por el dintel de la puerta.

—Tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión, ¿o no? Además… podríamos practicar el arte de los rapiditos. Ya sabes, para cuando sean nuestro último recurso.

Gustav no necesitó de más poder de convencimiento por parte de la bajista. Sin apartar los ojos de su cuerpo, Gustav se despojó de su camiseta y pantalón en tiempo récord, aunque se percató tarde de que lo ideal habría sido sacarse los zapatos primero. Maldiciendo entre dientes por su falta de criterio, Gustav lucho con los cordones hasta llegar al punto en que cortarlos con tijeras le pareció lo más racional en un caso como el suyo.

Para cuando por fin se libró de cada prenda de ropa, Georgie ya se encontraba de vuelta en la regadera y esperaba impaciente por él.

—Te dije un rapidito, no que te tardaras el doble —le reclamó juguetona—. Anda, que no era broma. Enjabóname la espalda —dijo, tendiéndole una barra de jabón de un electrizante tono azul neón y que olía a lavanda y alguna otra flor más.

—Woah, esto luce radioactivo —comentó Gustav, de cualquier modo recorriendo la espalda de Georgie con las manos resbalosas y maravillado del tacto suave que se revelaba en las yemas de sus dedos.

Bajando por su cintura con rumbo a su cadera, Gustav no pudo evitar la tentación de darle un pequeño azote en el trasero, y por el jadeo que Georgie soltó, dio por sentado que había sido de su agrado.

—Ahora sería el momento en que se me caería el jabón al suelo y… —Rió Georgie—. Nah, que esta no es una película de cárcel.

Compartiendo con ella una sonora carcajada por el ridículo que resultaba el cliché, Gustav se acercó más a Georgie y los dos permanecieron abrazados bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Sin que su desnudez resultara sexual, Gustav comprobó que al unir sus cuerpos de frente y sin dejar resquicio alguno, la sensación dominante tenía más que ver con el amor que con el deseo. Cierto era que su erección se mantenía en alto y presionada por el bajo vientre de Georgie hasta su ombligo clamando por atención, pero de pronto lo que más le apetecía era besarla y permanecer así en silencio, sin preocupaciones u obligaciones inmediatas.

—Te extrañé —musitó Georgie de pronto, como si adivinara el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Hacía tanto que no estábamos así… Porque siempre hay prisas, y terceros con ojos y oídos que están a la caza de atraparnos dando un traspié en falso.

—Lo sé. Siento lo mismo —admitió Gustav, rotando con Georgie en un ligero vaivén que los guió hasta quedar con la espalda de Georgie pegada a la pared más cercana. El agua todavía los mojaba, pero en lugar del chorro directo, eran gotas gruesas que les corrían por la piel, corriendo cuesta abajo y lavando no sólo el jabón, sino también residuos de culpa por hacer aquello que les era prohibido.

Por inercia, sus bocas se unieron en un lánguido beso que se complementó con toques aquí y allá, pero que no escaló en intensidad más allá de refregarse el uno en el otro.

Al final, fue Georgie quien se apartó para recuperar el aliento y señaló lo obvio: —Tocan a la puerta.

—Debe ser la comida. Iré yo —dijo Gustav, saliendo del cubículo y alrededor de la cintura con una de las toallas que el hotel les había proporcionado.

En la puerta, recibió a una mujer negra y alta de porte majestuoso que vestía como recamarera y traía consigo la bandeja con su comida. Por el aroma que se adivinaba a través de las cubiertas, sería una cena digna de su precio en el menú.

—Espero sea de su agrado, señor.

—Muchas gracias —despidió Gustav a la empleada con una propina en euros, un tanto inquieto de si sería la cantidad apropiada o si no le causaría molestias para cambiarla por la moneda local. Y a juzgar por la sonrisa de la mujer, no había quejas de su parte.

Apenas cerró la puerta y colocó el pasador de vuelta, Georgie apareció a su lado envuelta en un albornoz y con el cabello recogido en un turbante a la altura de la coronilla.

—Dios santo, huele increíble —elogió Georgie el platillo, que además del filete grueso y jugoso, incluía puré de papa con gravy de champiñones, una abundante ensalada verde, guarnición de pasta, y un pan humeante que parecía del día. En conjunto con las coca-colas con hielo y el postre que no era otro sino una generosa rebanada de pastel de doble chocolate, su simple cena pasó a convertirse en un festín para dos.

Sin la necesidad del ruido de fondo que les podría proveer el televisor, Gustav y Georgie comieron en el suelo alfombrado, las espaldas apoyadas contra los pies de la cama más cercana a la ventana y conversando del ajetreado día que les esperaba. Ni Georgie se molestó con vestirse antes, y lo mismo ocurrió para Gustav, que se limitó a cubrir su entrepierna con la toalla y atacó su filete con un hambre casi salvaje.

Terminada la comida y el postre, Georgie sugirió recostarse sobre el cobertor de una de las camas, y Gustav aceptó de buen grado la sugerencia, si acaso porque su cuerpo lo que le pedía era descanso y no una continuación de lo que había ocurrido en el baño.

Sin planearlo, en menos de diez minutos de modorra cayeron dormidos uno al lado del otro.

 

El primer día de rodaje en Cape Town resultó plagado de aventura y con una cantidad impresionante de tomas que Gustav dudaba siquiera que llegaran a la edición final. Ya fuera por la colección de doce saltos que había hecho desde el helicóptero hasta la lona que simulaba el océano y que le había ocasionado daño en una rodilla luego de caer mal, o porque en sí, las indicaciones de “luce sexy, pensativo, peligroso, pero a la vez concentrado en tus asuntos” dichas por el asistente del director le parecieron confusas e imposibles de replicar tal como éste le exigía.

De los cuatro miembros de la banda, el único que se la estaba pasando en grande era Bill, y así se los expresó a todos mientras volaban a lo largo de una gran franja de agua y grababan otra tanda de escenas con una cámara externa y montada sobre el helicóptero que proveía de una escena de la cabina.

—Una caída desde aquí debe ser mortal…

—Dalo por hecho —reafirmó Tom sus sospechas—. Seguro te rompes las costillas apenas entrar en contacto con el agua. ¡Zaz! Daño interno y muerte instantánea, sin dudarlo.

—No me den tantos ánimos —farfulló Georgie por lo bajo, aferrada a su cinturón de seguridad y evitando dentro de lo posible el mirar hacia abajo. Según les había aclarado a los demás, no era per se miedo a volar en el helicóptero, sino el tener que hacerlo con la portezuela abierta para que así la cámara pudiera tener una toma completa de los cuatro. Según ella, un viraje brusco y saldrían despedidos fuera del aparato y directo a una muerte dolorosa de la que sólo recobrarían sus maltrechos cadáveres.

Cinco tomas después, el director dio por buenas las escenas de su cámara y regresaron a tierra firme. Como era de esperarse en él, Tom no perdió oportunidad en burlarse de Georgie por la manera exagerada en la que se sentó de cuclillas en el suelo y rezó una pequeña plegaria de gracias por haber aterrizado sanos y salvos.

—Jódete, Tom —le sacó la bajista el dedo medio, sin tomarse a pecho sus pullas—. Seguro que si era Bill el que se caía del helicóptero eras tú el que se orinaba de miedo.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en esto? —Intervino Bill, inclinándose hacia atrás y haciendo crujir los huesos de su dolorida espalda—. No me metan en sus peleas, y tampoco hablen de mi muerte ficticia.

—No estamos peleando —repitieron a coro Tom y Georgie, y Gustav, que hasta entonces había sido espectador silencioso, arqueó sorprendido una ceja.

—Ok, ustedes dos se separan ahora mismo antes de que sea demasiado tarde —dijo, halando a Georgie hacia su lado—. Dime, ¿qué piensas de Sammy Deluxe? ¿O de la ropa tres tallas mayor a la tuya? De tus respuestas depende que te internemos en un hospital psiquiátrico o sólo te demos terapia de electrochoque.

Georgie bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Te lo juro, no está en mis planes peinarme en rastas o cambiar mi bajo por una guitarra. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. No jodas tú tampoco, Gus.

Enfrascándose en una discusión amistosa, así fue como David los encontró quince minutos después, riendo y armando un jaleo equiparable al de diez personas aun cuando sólo eran ellos cuatro.

—Chicos, parece que es todo por hoy. El plan es grabar mañana antes de que amanezca, así que mi recomendación es que se vayan a la cama temprano y se preparen para el set grande en el que tocarán. Y esperen a verlo, les va a encantar.

Bill permaneció con David, y Tom les acompañó mientras ellos dos ultimaban detalles de las tomas que iban a realizarse en un automóvil negro que habían rentado para la ocasión. Gustav no estaba seguro cuál era la relación entre esas escenas y el resto de lo que ya tenían grabado, pero como no era asunto suyo la edición, ni tampoco la coherencia de la trama, lo dejó correr. En lo que a él respectaba, su trabajo había concluido para el día, y su bien merecido descanso acababa de comenzar.

—¿Has visto el equipo que llevaremos mañana a la montaña? —Preguntó Georgie mientras señalaba las furgonetas cargadas de cajas que los técnicos empacaban para la siguiente locación—. Por lo que escuché, van a fabricar un verdadero _monsoon_ para nosotros.

—Mientras no acabemos electrocutados… ¡Ouch! —Se quejó Gustav cuando Georgie le golpeó el brazo.

—¡Ni lo digas! ¡Con eso no se bromea, Gus! Bastante estrés tuve ya volando en esa cosa como para que pongas más preocupaciones en mi cabeza. ¡Dame un respiro, caray!

—Sólo era una broma tonta. Seguro que si Tom era quien la decía sí te reías, ¿eh?

A pesar de que Gustav utilizó su mejor tono de indiferencia, Georgie vio a través de él y frunció el ceño.

—¿Son celos los que detecto aquí?

Gustav chasqueó la lengua. —¿Y qué si lo son? Ya te tocó el busto por debajo de la ropa, lo próximo será que ustedes dos sean más cercanos de lo que es ahora Tom con Bill y a mí me hagan a un lado.

—Ewww, eso jamás —negó Georgie vehementemente. Para enfatizar su punto, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca similar a la de quien mordiera un limón—. Esos dos son más cercanos de lo que el mundo imagina. No quiero una relación así, ni siquiera contigo, sin ánimo de ofender.

—Para nada. Quiero una novia, no un siamés maligno.

—¡¿Están hablando de nosotros?! —Exclamó Bill de pronto, con Tom a la zaga.

—Pf, toma nota que él mismo se reconoce cuando las palabras ‘siamés maligno’ flotan en el aire —le restó Georgie hierro al asunto—. ¿Qué ha dicho Dave?

Hablando a la velocidad de una metralleta, Bill explicó a grandes rasgos que él iba a grabar unas escenas con la primera luz de la mañana mientras el resto del equipo viajaba a una montaña cercana y montaba la plataforma en la que tocarían como cierre del video.

—… y con eso será todo. Así que pasado mañana seguro ya estaremos volando de regreso a Alemania.

—Caray, ni un día de vacaciones… —Comentó Tom.

—Con el clima que hace aquí, mejor Alemania que Sudáfrica —intervino Gustav, oteando las nubes grises que durante su estancia en Cape Town no habían desaparecido. De seguir así, el dichoso monsoon que el equipo preparaba para ellos se vería en segundo plano si el cielo decidía abrirse y caer sobre ellos en forma de tormenta demencial.

—En marcha todos —pasó David Jost a su lado, señalando la camioneta polvorienta que los llevaría de regreso a su hotel esa noche—, que haremos una parada en un restaurante para celebrar el día tan provechoso que hemos tenido hoy.

Acomodándose dentro de la camioneta, Gustav tomó nota de la terquedad de Tom por sentarse, no al lado de su gemelo como era de suponerse, si no pegado a Georgie, lo que obligó al baterista a ir hasta atrás con Bill y uno de los guardaespaldas a cada lado.

El trayecto hasta el restaurante no fue mayor de veinte minutos, pero durante todo el rato Tom pegó su boca a la oreja de Georgie, y ella le correspondió repitiendo sus acciones de buena gana. Qué tanto se susurraban, Gustav no podía ni imaginarlo, y de ahí derivó que la cena y el resto de su velada se viera empañada con un velo de celos imposible de apartar.

De regreso al hotel, a Gustav no le apeteció sacar el tema a colación, y a Georgie le costó lo suyo en besos y caricias para borrarle la expresión hosca del rostro y cambiársela por otra mejor.

—Si es por lo de antes con Tom, no le des más vueltas —dijo, sentada a horcajas sobre sus piernas e inclinándose al frente, vestida sólo con sus bragas y un sostén deportivo que le marcaba un escote de infarto.

Receloso todavía, Gustav dejó que ella colocara sus manos sobre su cadera y apretó. La piel tersa bajo sus dedos se erizó, y Georgie se recorrió hasta que su trasero quedó encima de la prominente erección de Gustav. De no ser por los bóxers de él y la ropa interior que ella todavía vestía, su pelea habría pasado al trastero de su lista de pendientes, pero terco como era él, e insistente como lo era ella, habían preferido transitar juntos el camino difícil.

—Si me quieres convencer de que no hay nada entre tú y Tom, te lo creo. Es sólo que… —Gustav suspiró—. ¿Por qué tanta cercanía?

—Es obvio. Somos amigos. No como tú y yo, pero muy buenos amigos. Es normal.

—Por favor —puso Gustav los ojos en blanco—, que estaban frente a mí cuando se susurraban secretitos al oído como si se tratara de las mejores amigas y confidentes.

—Ahí lo tienes, no lo pudiste resumir mejor. Tom es como una amiga. Cierto es que eructa como camionero, tiene esos tres pelos en la barbilla que insiste son una barba de leñador en desarrollo, y cuenta unos chistes subidos de tono que hasta a mí me cuesta tragar, pero toma en cuenta que cuando voy de compras es con él con quien más me divierto eligiendo ropa, compartimos el gusto por las tiendas de música especializadas en cuerdas, y no sé, congeniamos y punto. Es el hermanito pequeño y pervertido que no tuve al crecer y que tampoco quise jamás pero que ahí estuvo, ¿vale?

—Mmm… —Gruñó Gustav, a medias convencido por los argumentos que Georgie le presentaba, pero indeciso de si dar o no su brazo a torcer.

Por fortuna para él y su testarudez, Georgie se apropió del control. 

—Podemos pelear si eso es lo que quieres, pero será después de esto. —Y por ‘esto’, ella se incorporó a medias y se despojó del sostén que llevaba.

Con la visión de su pecho desnudo y al alcance de sus manos, Gustav no perdió tiempo en mandar todo al carajo y concentrarse en los pezones erectos que se endurecían aún más bajo el contacto de su lengua.

—Déjalo ir —murmuró Georgie, ojos entrecerrados y respiración agitada.

—¿Esto? —Cuestionó Gustav, rozando por su labio inferior el pezón de Georgie.

—No, eso no —dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla con cuidado—. Me refiero a Tom y a esos celos paranoicos que te cargas. Y a cambio…

—¿Sí?

—Ocupa tu cerebro con algo más…

Usando su mano libre para tirar de las bragas que todavía llevaba puestas, Georgie remató su táctica de distracción alzándose de rodillas frente a Gustan e instándolo a él a terminar el trabajo.

Muy a su pesar y en contra de su orgullo, éste cedió, convencido de que si así iban a finalizar cada disputa, por él estaba bien. Más que bien corroboró para sí, cuando Georgie lo privó de sus bóxers justo lo suficiente para que su erección se liberara con la fuerza de un resorte y le dejara una mancha de humedad cerca del ombligo.

—¿Quieres que me siente aquí —preguntó Georgie, sujetando el pene de Gustav con un brazo por detrás de su espalda—, o seguimos con el tema de Tom?

Gustav se humedeció los labios. —Por favor…

—Por favor qué —le instó Georgie a proseguir, afianzando el agarre de su mano sobre Gustav.

—Tú ganas —admitió Gustav su derrota, y Georgie lo premió cumpliendo su palabra al permitirle deslizarse en su interior hasta que la parte trasera de sus muslos se posó sobre la pelvis del baterista.

—Ahhh… —Gimió Georgie, cerrando los ojos y contrayendo los músculos. Gustav la imitó con un ruido gutural que provenía desde atrás de su garganta.

A sabiendas de que les quedaban menos de ocho horas de sueño, ninguno de los dos perdió tiempo en coger un ritmo apresurado y primitivo de bamboleo, que al cabo de unos minutos, se volvió dientes y uñas y fuerza bruta similar a la de un huracán incontenible.

Georgie rodeó el cuello de Gustav con ambos brazos, y refregó su estómago contra el pecho de Gustav, subiendo y bajando hasta que los músculos de las piernas amenazaron con fallarle. Gustav contribuyó a su danza de dos sujetándola por la cintura y acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas, hasta que los jadeos de Georgie se convirtieron en gritos agudos y a ésta le fue imposible elaborar un pensamiento coherente.

Bañados en una fina capa de sudor, Georgie fue la primera en alcanzar el orgasmo a base de ajustar el ángulo de sus embestidas y lograr fricción en el punto exacto para que la estimulación fuera completa. Gustav le siguió, y en una serie de acometidas irregulares, se corrió en su interior.

—Oh… por… Diosss… —Se desplomó Georgie de espaldas, y Gustav le siguió todavía en su interior, maniobrándolos hasta caer de costado—. ¿Soy yo o hace un calor de los mil demonios?

—Espera unos minutos y se te pasará —dijo Gustav, apartándole un mechón de cabello del rostro y a continuación depositando un beso en su boca sonrosada.

Georgie arqueó la espalda, y sus pechos se alzaron turgentes a la vista de Gustav, que se mordió el labio para no ir en pos de un segundo round. Por el bien de su descanso y del día ajetreado que les esperaba en unas cuantas horas, lo más sensato sería apartarse lo antes posible y tratar de dormir. Claro que lo más sensato no siempre era lo más deseado…

—No lo creo —resopló Georgie, ansiosa de dedos tocando a Gustav aquí y allá.

Pronto Gustav le siguió el juego, y cuando menos lo esperaba, se vio de nueva cuenta recostado de espaldas y con Georgie encima, en una repetición de lo que habían hecho ni diez minutos atrás.

—¿Otra vez?

—Otra vez. A menos que no te apetezca, en cuyo caso… —Hizo amagos de retirarse, pero Gustav se lo impidió.

Rodando hasta invertir las posiciones, Gustav tomó como un sí el hecho de que Georgie abriera las piernas y lo rodeara con ellas en torno a la cintura.

Dos, tres, y luego cuatro veces en las que hicieron el amor hasta llegar al hartazgo. Y luego una quinta vez más cuando Georgie despertó una hora antes de que sonara su despertador, y a base de lamidas y succiones, convenció a Gustav de un rápido sesenta y nueve que acabó con ellos presentándose tarde al desayuno, y que les hizo merecedores de un severo reproche por parte de David Jost.

Con todo, pese al regaño, al desvelo y al cansancio, fue un acuerdo tácito entre los dos que no existían arrepentimientos. Había valido la pena.

 

Si Gustav había considerado agotador su primer día de rodaje, el segundo no se quedó atrás.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… —Castañeó Georgie los dientes a su lado, los dos sentados en el asiento trasero de la camioneta en la que se habían transportado a la locación, y calados hasta los huesos en agua helada.

Tal cual les había prevenido su guía y traductor, el clima de la montaña era impredecible, pero sobre todo frío. Y para prueba de ello resultó la lluvia que vino y se fue en menos de diez minutos, pero que los mojó de pies a cabeza antes de grabar. A causa del viento, la altitud, y después una baja de temperatura, la grabación llevaba ya un retraso de dos horas, y el panorama no daba vistas de mejorar.

—Súbete más esto —le indicó Gustav, jalando de la manta que Georgie llevaba sobre los hombros hasta la nuca y las orejas.

En el asiento delantero al suyo, los gemelos los observaban con un cierto atisbo de pena. Secos en su totalidad, porque por azares del destino, Tom se había encontrado en el sanitario, y por raro que resultara, Bill también, lo que les permitió escapar del pequeño aguacero hasta que amainó y después huyeron a resguardo.

No así Georgie, y tampoco Gustav, quienes estaban subiendo la ladera de la montaña y se vieron sorprendidos juntos con el camarógrafo, el director y unos cuantos técnicos más cuando la lluvia se dejó venir con la fuerza de un monzón. Justo a tiempo para finalizar esas escenas, pero no tanto como para evitar el quedar a merced del clima. Según lo expresó Gustav, se habrían remojado menos saltando a una piscina que sufriendo tres segundos a la intemperie con esa tormenta.   

—Es que… igual nos íbamos a mojar, ¿o no? —Repitió Bill su argumento de antes, que tenía lo suyo de razón, pero no por ello convencía del todo a Gustav, quien tenía que presenciar a Georgie temblar de frío, y antes que eso prefería cortarse un dedo que presenciar su sufrimiento.

—C-C-Callat-t-t-te, Bill —gruñó Georgie en su dirección, pegándose más al costado de Gustav y mandando al quinto pino precaución alguna.

—Sólo decía… —Murmuró el menor de los gemelos, hundiéndose en su sitio.

—Ven, vamos afuera —sugirió Tom, y Bill aceptó gustoso.

Apenas encontrarse a solas, Georgie resopló. —Ya era hora. Ah, que me muero de calor con este trapo de lana encima —rezongó, apartándose la manta que hasta entonces la cubría.

Gustav curvó los labios hacia arriba. —Por si no lo sabías, tu segunda profesión debió ser actriz. Hasta yo te creí que estabas al borde de la hipotermia.

—Bah, lo estaba. Hace una hora. Ahora estoy mejor, más que mejor si tomas en cuenta que estamos a solas tú y yo —dijo Georgie, posando su mano sobre el muslo de Gustav, más en dirección a la ingle que a la rodilla.

—Uhm, yo creo que no es buena idea.

—Aguafiestas… —Replicó Georgie, retirando su mano, pero sin rechistar más.

Y no era para menos cuando las ventanillas de la camioneta carecían de polarizado, y a escasos dos metros de ellos se encontraba David fumando su décimo cigarro en lo que iba de la jornada. Si la fatiga los tenía hastiados, ni qué decir de su manager, a quien el menor retraso en la grabación le representaba pérdidas monetarias que tendría que justificar ante sus jefes.

Aprovechando que se encontraban a solas, Georgie aprovechó para expresar su descontento.

—Qué soberana mierda… Si antes íbamos a regresar al hotel tarde, ahora será peor.

—Ya, pero contra el clima nadie puede.

—Lo sé, y mis pezones lo confirman. ¿Lo ves? —Señaló Georgie su blusa, donde dos pequeñas protuberancias se marcaban a la altura indicada para enfatizar cuánto frío había pasado su dueña—. Menos mal que no voy de color blanco o estaría dando un show gratuito.

—Si tanto te incomoda, podrías cambiarte con la ropa de repuesto que traes.

—¿Qué caso tiene? Apenas logren conectar el sonido, nos harán grabar esa escena con agua y volveré a estar mojada, pero con la ligera variante de que no tendré ese segundo cambio extra del cual disponer. Paso. Prefiero estar húmeda ahora que en el viaje de regreso.

—Ya, tienes razón.

Derivando su conversación a derroteros menos peliagudos, Gustav se sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans un paquete de chocolatinas y le ofreció a Georgie, quien aceptó sin pronunciar una palabra.

Sobraba explicar que su humor no era el mejor, pero Gustav descubrió gratamente que ahí donde la bajista ya habría mordido, masticado y escupido la cabeza de un tercero por siquiera mirar en su dirección, cuando se trataba de él, su paciencia se multiplicaba por infinito y mantenía la calma dentro de los límites razonables.

—¿Te he mencionado hoy cuánto te quiero?

Georgie sonrió a medias. —Noup, pero deberías…

Gustav le correspondió el gesto con uno similar. —Pues ahí lo tienes: Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti… si prometes darme más chocolatinas.

Satisfecho por el cambio de ambiente dentro de la camioneta, Gustav le dio el paquete entero.

—¿Estás seguro? Estas tienen relleno de avellana, y son tus favoritas.

—Nah, tú eres mi favorita —murmuró Gustav, desviando la vista hacia la ventanilla—. Oh, parece que ya arreglaron las conexiones eléctricas. Bajemos para comprobar si ya van a continuar.

—Ok —aceptó Georgie, reacomodándose la manta a los hombros y saliendo primero por la portezuela. Gustav le siguió, y sobre ellos retumbó el cielo nublado de Cape Town.

Sincronizado a los relámpagos que pronosticaban una segunda tanda de diluvio, se les ordenó presentarse en el set.

—¡Reúnanse! ¡Estamos listos! —Gritó el director, señalando el escenario principal en el que habían montado una plataforma elevada a más de un metro del suelo, y sobre la cual iban a tocar su canción un par de veces desde varios ángulos.

—Genial… Hora de mojarse, otra vez… —Gruñó Georgie por lo bajo, despojándose de la manta que la abrigaba para cambiarla por su instrumento.

Siguiendo al asistente del director al punto que marcaba su sitio, Georgie fue la primera en ocupar su puesto, seguida de Tom, luego Bill y al final Gustav, que como cada vez que se sentaba frente a su equipo de batería, experimentaba una carga eléctrica que le corría por los dedos. La tan afamada tensión estática previa a la tormenta, que como nunca venía a ser apropiada al tiempo y espacio en el que se encontraban.

Quizá era el aire cargado de electrones de lo alto de la montaña, y el que el vello de sus brazos se erizara producto de la tempestad que amenazaba con soltarse a la menor provocación, pero Gustav lo interpretó como la excitación anticipada a cada concierto, el momento álgido antes de cada cuenta regresiva cuando daba tres golpes por encima de su cabeza con las baquetas y hacía retumbar el recinto con su música.

—Estén preparados —anunció el director, marcando tiempos por una parte para el encargado de maniobras hidráulicas, a los camarógrafos, y al resto del equipo, y a la banda por otra—. ¡A mi señal! ¡En tres, dos y… uno!

Fiel a su ritual, Gustav inspiró hasta llenar los pulmones en su totalidad y golpeó con fuerza, seguido de cerca por Tom y Georgie en acordes sincronizados. Con la caída de las primeras gotas de agua, cada miembro de la banda se olvidó de su entorno y se dedicó a llevar a cabo lo que mejor sabían hacer: Música. _Su_ música.

Fuera lluvia o el agua que se había preparado para la ocasión, Gustav recordaría ese día en particular por la tormenta que había rugido sobre sus cabezas compitiendo con la melodía de sus instrumentos y la voz de Bill, y el verdadero _monsoon_ que se desató y presagió la tromba en la que se convertiría la banda para la industria musical.

Éxito tras éxito, y un crecimiento exponencial de fama, fortuna y poder que tomó a Europa y al mundo por sorpresa desde la salida de su primer single en inglés, pero que en tiempo presente se limitó a ser un simple augurio para Gustav y un resfriado triple que compartieron Georgie y los gemelos.

El Monsoon de Tokio Hotel había llegado para quedarse.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
